


Sleep

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coda, Eldritch, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: The Empty doesn't want to be awake, but as long as it is it might as well have some fun...





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [foop](https://formidablepassion.tumblr.com) and [bltrendafilov](https://bltrendafilov.tumblr.com/) for your input and feedback <3
> 
> This fic contains outright rape. Please don't read if that's not what you're here for.

“I will fight you, fight you, and fight you for ever. For eternity.”

The Empty shook its head. “No. No.”

“Release me,” Cas said, taking a staggering step forward. “Release. Me.”

The Empty stared him down with a sneer. “Well, this obviously isn’t working.”

“Nothing is going to work except you releasing me.”

“Hmm… what if I give you what you want?” The Empty tapped a finger against his chin, narrowing his eyes at Castiel. “Or _who_ you want.”

Castiel swallowed, a mixture of fear and hope mingling in his belly. “No.”

“Oh, but shouldn’t we try it? Just to see?” The Empty dissolved into black goo in a man shape, then reformed before Castiel’s eyes into six feet of bow legs and flannel. _Dean_.

“No,” Castiel whimpered, backing away.

“What’s the matter, Castiel? I thought you liked this form,” The Empty said in Dean’s voice.

“You’re not him.”

“No,” The Empty said, taking a step towards Castiel, “but we can pretend.”

Castiel closed his eyes. Seeing this eldritch being wearing Dean’s skin was torture. He wanted the real Dean. He wanted to be back on earth with _his_ Dean.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice said, soft with a hint of worry. “Hey man, look at me.” A hand settled on Castiel’s shoulder, gentle.

“No, it’s not really you,” Castiel gritted out between clenched teeth. He wanted so badly to have Dean’s hands on him, but this wasn’t Dean, and the hand on his shoulder made his skin crawl.

“Cas, come on. All you have to do is let go. Give in. I promise it’ll feel real. It’ll be the best dream you ever dreamed.”

The hand on his shoulder slid over to cradle the back of his neck, fingers threading into his hair. A shiver ran down Castiel’s spine and he opened his eyes. Dean’s smiling green eyes looked back at him and Castiel cursed himself for the weak part inside him that _wanted_.

“Good,” Dean’s voice crooned, “that’s good.” He leaned closer and a soft puff of breath caressed Castiel’s lips as he continued. “Just give in.”

Castiel let his eyes slip closed as their lips met. Dean pressed closer, his chest a wall of warmth, and Castiel’s hands itched to touch him. He balled them into fists at his side to keep from reaching out.

“Just relax,” Dean said, pulling back just far enough to speak as he ran fingers down Castiel’s arm and wrapped them around Castiel’s fist. “Touch me, Cas.”

“No,” Castiel whined, taking a step back and shaking his head. He opened his eyes and the hurt on Dean’s face hit him like a punch to the gut. But he had to remember, this wasn’t really Dean. Just a creature wearing Dean’s face. “No,” he said more firmly.

The Empty sighed. “You’re going to make this difficult, aren’t you?” He stepped forward and grabbed Castiel’s head in both hands. Memories of Dean forced their way through his mind…

_“...you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch…”_

_“...the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid…”_

_“...You're our brother, Cas. I want you to know that…”_

“He likes to flirt with the possibility, but he’ll never actually want you the way you want him, Castiel.” The Empty let go of his head, shoving him back onto the ground. “You can’t have him in the way you want him if you go back there, but I can give you what you want here.”

Cas rolled onto his back and a sob escaped his chest. He squeezed his eyes closed. “But you’re not _him_.”

“Shh.” The Empty in Dean’s form joined him on the floor and curled around him, a leg thrown across Cas’ thigh and an arm across his chest pulling him closer. “Come here.”

Castiel let himself be cradled and when Dean’s lips sought his out again his resolve faltered and he found himself kissing back. It looked like Dean and felt like Dean, it even tasted how he imagined Dean would taste—like sunshine and apple pie and a hint of whiskey. Castiel whimpered and pressed closer, snaking his tongue into Dean’s mouth, chasing that taste.

He kept his eyes closed and let himself pretend as Dean shifted, shoving a leg between Castiel’s and leaning over him. Castiel let his hands roam over Dean’s back, shoving his shirt up and slipping underneath to find warm, smooth skin. When he went back, this wasn’t something he’d be able to have, so what harm was there in enjoying it while he could?

Dean pressed against Castiel, his weight pinning Castiel to the floor as his hands roamed under Castiel’s jacket. Castiel gasped when Dean rolled his hips down, his hardness obvious through his jeans. He groaned, Dean’s name on his lips as Dean thrust against him.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Dean said, pressing the words into the skin of Castiel’s jaw and neck. “You taste so good, Castiel.”

A sob escaped Castiel’s lips and he pushed against the thing wearing Dean’s face. He couldn’t pretend, it wasn’t working. This wasn’t his Dean. But he couldn’t dislodge the body on top of his.

“Get off of me,” he ground out, bracing his hands against the creature’s chest. “Let me go.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” The Empty said, still grinding his hips against Castiel’s. “It seems you’ve woken me up in more ways than one, buddy, and as long as I’m awake I might as well enjoy myself and make use of my new toy.”

“No, please,” Castiel whimpered.

“Don’t worry though, I’ll try to keep this face on for you.” Dean’s mouth pulled up into a grin entirely unlike his real grin and Castiel shuddered.

“I said no,” Castiel repeated, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. He shoved at the facsimile of Dean, trying to push him off, but something dark and slick and tentacle-like wrapped around each of his wrists. They pulled his hands off the thing’s chest and pinned them to the ground.

The Empty sat up, straddling Castiel’s thighs, and smiled down at him with Dean’s face. “Just lie still, sweetheart, and I’ll make it good for you. You’ll be so worn out you’ll fall back asleep when we’re done and things can go back to the way they’re supposed to be. Quiet, peaceful.”

In the next instant, Castiel’s clothes were gone. He struggled against the tentacles holding his wrists and bucked against the thing sitting on him, but all that got him were two more tentacles wrapping around his thighs to hold him still. The Dean thing was naked now too, and he lifted off Castiel’s lap to position himself between his legs.

Castiel’s heart thumped inside his chest, his breath coming rapid. “Please don’t. Just let me go. _Please_.”

“While I appreciate the manners, they won’t do you any good.”

The tentacles wrapped around Castiel’s thighs pulled, spreading his legs as the Dean thing loomed over him. Castiel felt something blunt and slick nudge between his ass cheeks and he tried to squirm away, but more tentacles wrapped around his torso and held him in place. Strong hands gripped his hips and Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as the Dean thing began to push inside.

Castiel screamed at the sudden intrusion and bloom of pain, and the Dean thing just laughed, thrusting harder until he was sheathed completely. “You should’ve let me sleep,” he growled, pulling out almost all the way before shoving back in. Castiel bit his tongue to keep from screaming again as the thrusting continued at a brutal pace. Tears streamed down the sides of his face.

“Please,” he whimpered as he looked up and found the Dean thing had changed into its black man shape.

“That’s enough out of you.” Another tentacle formed from the thing’s side and stretched out to reach Castiel’s mouth, pushing past his lips. He choked on another scream as the tentacle shoved farther into his mouth. The thing’s thrusts became erratic as little grunts escaped its mouth, or emanated from the place where its mouth should have been. It pulled out just before climaxing and splattered black goo across Castiel’s belly.

“That was almost worth waking up for,” it said, sitting back on its heels. “But now it’s time to go back to sleep.”

The tentacle in his mouth pushed in farther, slipping down his throat. Castiel gagged and choked, trying to pull a breath in past the slick appendage. As his vision faded into nothing, a single word reverberated around him in the dark.

“Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk tentacles and eldritch horrors and Caaaaasssss with me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
